It's Time
It's Time (E' ora) è una canzone degli Imagine Dragons presente nell'episodio La nuova Rachel, il primo della Quarta Stagione, in cui è cantato da Blaine Anderson insieme alle Cheerios. Blaine incoraggia Kurt ad andare a New York, nonostante non sia entrato alla NYADA, perché vederlo bloccato a Lima è una tortura per entrambi. Le Cheerios poi iniziano a giocare con i bicchiere iniziando la musica, poi dei musicisti cominciano a suonare gli strumenti. Due ragazzi fanno saltare Blaine con le corde e lui comincia a cantare la canzone. Alcune persone nel cortile iniziano a battere le mani e si uniscono alla performance. Alla fine della canzone Kurt abbraccia Blaine e li dice che gli mancherà tantissimo. Testo della canzone Blaine: So this is what you meant When you said that you were spent, And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit Right to the top, Don't look back Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town 'Cause after all, This city never sleeps at night It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand I'm never changing who I am So this is where you fell And I am left to sell The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell Right to the top, Don't look back Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town 'Cause after all, This city never sleeps at night It's time to begin, Isn't it, I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand, I'm never changing who I am It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand I'm never changing who I am This road never looked so lonely (lonely) This house doesn't burn down slowly (slowly) To ashes, to ashes It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand I'm never changing who I am It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Don't you understand I'm never changing who I am (Am, am, am Am, am, am, am) Curiosità *La terza volta che Blaine canta una canzone nel cortile della scuola dedicata a Kurt. Le altre due sono Somewhere Only We Know nella Seconda Stagione e It's Not Unusual nella Terza Stagione. *E' il primo assolo di Blaine nella stagione. Errori *Un bicchiere viene fatto cadere e successivamente si trova nella posizione corretta senza che nessuno lo abbia rialzato. Galleria di foto Itstime.jpg Itstimetobegin.png Video Navigazione en: es: fr: de: pl: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four